Touch
by Rayven Lilith Sky
Summary: Nikola loved those hands over his body, tracing every inch of his skin driving him crazy with lust and he hated that he was helplessness against such primal emotions. He hated how such reactions were brought out of him by something so simple as a touch.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary or Nikola Tesla as much as I wish I did. If I did would I really be writing smutty fanfiction?

AN: I also think I need to stop eating right before I go to bed because this seems to end up one of the results every time I wake up. The darned images haunt me until I write them out. I also noticed my weird habit of putting Nikola in situations he probably would not be in normally. I need a life...anyway enough of my ranting...enjoy!

'I hate him.' Nikola was ranting to himself furiously, or at least he would, if he were not currently naked, gagged, blindfolded and chained up with a vibrator buzzing inside of him and a cock ring preventing him from the orgasm he so desperately craved. The burning incense in the room clogged his nose, preventing him from properly being able to use his sense of smell.

'_How dare he just leave me here like this.' _Nikola whined softly behind the gag as he shifted, causing the vibrator to move against his prostate. _'Son of a bitch.'_ He moans behind the gag ball as he thinks of his cock, hard and heavy, begging for release only to be denied by the simple band wrapped around it. This of course led the vampire to his previous thought of _'I hate him.'_

He tilted his head to the side as he heard footsteps outside moving towards his bedroom door. The scientist felt a moment of panic at the thought of anyone finding him trussed up and helpless in such a manner.

'_I'd never hear the end of it if someone found me like this.' _He thinks as he frantically tries to slip free of his bonds to no avail. He gives up after a moment as the bindings were designed with him in mind. After all it was his idea since he kept snapping the handcuffs they had regularly used beforehand. He had designed, tried and tested the new bonds to make sure they wouldn't break and found them to be quite sufficient against his vampire strength.

He hung his head slightly resigned to whatever fate had in store as the door opened and closed with a soft click signifying the door had been locked behind whomever had entered. Nikola sneezed slightly as the incense that seemed to hang in the room invaded his senses preventing him from telling who had entered. And being without sight, smell or ability to speak made the scientist nervous indeed. He could hear soft footfalls moving closer to him, circling around like a predator circling its prey choosing its means of attack. The footsteps stopped behind him and a light touch graced his bare back, slowly drifting down his spine to his buttocks.

He could feel hot breath on his neck as the person reached down and slid the vibrator from his body. He could hear the click as it was shut off and dropped to the floor beside them. Hands felt intensely hot on his slightly cool body as they roamed over his flesh before settling on his cock. All trains of thought left him as those hands toyed with him for a moment before removing the cock ring causing him to moan from behind the gag.

Before he could comprehend what was happening he felt the trace of metal tips over his skin before he felt the familiar sudden surge of extreme electricity being forced through his body. He screamed behind the gag as he felt the racing flare of initial electrical pain before it quickly morphed into a pulsing bliss. He could feel the familiar build up of pressure and his back arched wildly as the electrical energy surged through him.

He could feel his fangs sink into the rubber ball in his mouth and knew his eyes would be changing color to pitch black behind the blindfold. His claws pierced the air as they tried to grab hold of something, anything, but as they were unable to do so, his fingers started to curl into his palms. He could feel his claws piercing his sweat-slicked palms, which soon became coated in hot blood. His eyes rolled back into his head as he came furiously and without warning, blacked out.

When he came to, there were four things he noticed. The first thing he noticed was that his hands were no longer chained up in front of him, they were now behind him. The second was that he was now lying face down on the bed. The third thing being he was still blindfolded and gagged. And the fourth were the slick fingers buried inside of his ass, moving in and out, occasionally brushing his prostate causing him to twitch in pleasure.

Nikola whined behind the gag and managed with some difficulty to get on his knees before the fingers stopped moving and they were removed at an excruciatingly slow pace before being replaced with something much larger. Nikolas eyes widened behind the blindfold as he was impaled with a thick cock. It moved into him at the same slow pace the fingers had been removed. The heat and pressure was almost too much for him especially so soon after his previous orgasm. He whimpered in pain as the penis was shoved in the rest of the way and a few tears snuck past the blindfold.

'_Shh…' _A hand was moving gently through his hair soothing him until the pain dulled and he relaxed into the touch that accompanied the soft murmur.

The penis in of him slowly pulled out almost to the tip before being slammed inside hard and fast. Nikola was shoved face first against the pillows on the mattress as hands grasped his hips with almost bruising force thrusting into him fast and rough. Nikola shifted slightly and suddenly he was blinded with white-hot pleasure as his prostate was hit with every shove of the thick member inside him. He could feel the hand on his head grasp his hair tightly and yank his head upright before teeth sank into his throat drawing blood. The sudden pain mixed with the blinding pleasure was enough to push Nikola over the edge causing him to scream loudly into his bindings and come almost violently.

The vampire was suddenly grateful for the gag in his mouth because he knew that without it, everyone in the damn Sanctuary would be hearing his screams and probably come running. Having an audience watch him come completely undone, and by another man nonetheless, was something he could definitely do without.

As he was coming down from the climax and enjoying the afterglow (though he would never admit to such a thing of course), black eyes changed back to their icy blue and his fangs and claws retracted as his lover removed the bindings from his wrists, took off the blindfold and at Nikolas glare removed the gag. The scientist flexed his jaw a few times as his lovers hands rubbed his wrists to get the circulation going again.

"I hate you." Nikola said in a rather petulant tone as he lay back in the bed.

"Why is that?" His lover asked in amusement.

"You left me tied up with the door unlocked so anyone could come in and you are asking me why I hate you?"

"As if you didn't get off on it. The possibility of getting caught by someone turns you on. Or was it someone else who shoved me against the table and demanded I fuck him while the door of his lab was wide open?"

The slight color on Nikolas cheeks was enough of an answer for his lover who just chuckled before wrapping his arms around the other man who was starting to get a bit drowsy.

"What did I do to get that treatment from you anyway?" Nikola mumbled softly as he started drifting off slightly.

"You flirted with Magnus in front of me. That was my retribution. I'm possessive of what's mine." Came the matter of fact answer, combined with a playful nip to Nikolas neck.

"If that is my punishment then I shall definitely be doing that more often." Came the murmured reply.

"Nikola…"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and go to sleep before I gag you again."

"Promises, promises." He muttered before falling asleep in his lovers' arms.


End file.
